Sleepwalk
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Chae Chan-soo keeps on getting gifts from someone who claims to love him. Who is it? How will he find out? R&R, includes mild Burn X Gazel.


**Hello my lovely audience.**

**This is my first Chae Chan-soo X Aphrodi story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inazuma Eleven, if I did, Atsuya would NOT have died, and my OC's and my friends Inazuma Eleven OC's would be in the show...**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a normal day. The sky was blue, the clouds were white and the sun was yellow.

All of those good qualities shone upon Liocott Island.

And this made it a very good day for all teams participating in the FFI.

Even those who had been eliminated from the tournament got to enjoy the beauty that Mother Nature had given, then again, the only reason for this was that there was a specific rule that stated;

"_Any team that has participated in FFI must stay on Liocott Island until the end."_

Most people assumed that was so the eliminated teams could cheer for the remaining teams.

Anyway... It was a normal day; Inazuma Japan had just beaten England's representing team, Knights of Queen, so it meant that they were going to be battling even harder challenges.

But there was one person who was facing a hard enough challenge.

Afuro Terumi, or 'Aphrodi' as his friends called him. He was in love, and to make matters harder, it was with his team captain, Chae Chan-soo.

Aphrodi himself wasn't really sure about what made him fall for his captain, but all he knew was that he was in love.

But how on earth was he going to tell the lucky boy without breaking their friendship?

That was what he was going to find out very later on that week.

OoOoOoOo

The day went on as normal, Fire Dragon, who was Chae Chan-soo's team; decided to take a day off.

It was okay, considering the fact they weren't in the tournament anymore and they had done a good few weeks of intense training.

Since it was a day off, Aphrodi decided to browse around the markets of Liocott Island to see if there was anything he liked.

"Since when did the island start doing soccer perfumes?" Aphrodi huffed, shaking his long, 'golden' hair.

His journey was starting to get quite boring, so he decided to head back to the Korean block of Liocott Island.

When he did reach there, he happened to pass Burn and Gazel, who were chatting happily... and holding hands.

'Just great, just freakin' great' Aphrodi was thinking, a frown was starting to creep up onto his face until he bumped into the closed metal door, causing him to stumble.

"Stupid door..." Aphrodi cursed, and decided to step inside before he had a one-sided argument with a door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a stressful day, Aphrodi decided to retire to bed early. He didn't bother alert the team, who were currently having little soccer practices amongst themselves.

It was only when the clock struck that the team decided to go to bed, only to realise that Aphrodi wasn't with them.

"Beauty Sleep," Burn commented to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a silent night. Not a noise could be heard throughout the Fire Dragon dorms.

It was silent... There wasn't a sound made, that was until light footsteps could be heard from the distance.

By the sounds of it, there was mumbling, but it wasn't very easy to understand.

The figure went down the stairs, and made its way into one of the rooms nearby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey captain, look at this!" Burn hollered.

It was a very good thing it was noon, otherwise there would be some very pissed off team-mates.

The captain- who I think we all know by now- made his way to Burn and had a look at what the boy was talking about.

There on the table was a plate of Kimchi.

The presentation of the food itself was very neat and organised. There was also a note stuck to the plate.

"_To Chae Chan-soo, I Love you"_ was what it read.

"Looks like ya got a secret admirer," Burn teased, nudging Chae Chan-soo to add effect and humour to the case.

"Big deal, a lot of people get this kind of... gift a lot," Chae Chan-soo replied in defence.

"Yeah, but last time I checked, the note was usually written by hand, not typed," Burn explained.

Chae Chan-soo merely sighed,

"It's probably just a practical joke from someone," Chae Chan-soo responded.

And so the day went on as normal, as if nothing happened.

And then came night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was quiet, so quiet; you could hear a pin drop.

It was until a voice started humming, and light footsteps pit-patted down the stairs and walked into a room nearby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What's this?" Chae Chan-soo asked; a puzzled expression on his face.

In front of him was another Korean dish, this time it was Namul.

"First Kimchi, now Namul, what's next?" he whispered, but decided to eat it anyway, praying that there weren't any drugs or poisons in it.

Because this story has to continue, it turns out there weren't no drugs or poisons inside the Namul.

After eating the dish, feeling thankful that nobody was awake yet, Chae Chan-soo decided to do some training to clear his head.

After a good hour of training, some of the team had woken up and left out to go the shops, leaving Chae Chan-soo, Gazel and three others downstairs.

The day was sunny, but with strong winds.

When the rest of the team was eventually awake, and the others had got back from the shops, they all did more training, as ordered from their captain.

The day ended with everyone playing on the Nintendo Wii, before retiring to bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By now, I think you can guess what was going to happen.

Footsteps were heard going in the same direction as the previous two nights.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This time, it was Bibimbap. And there was a note saying _"You don't know how much I love you, Chae Chan-soo."_

By now, Chae Chan-soo was freaked out, three nights in a row and he was getting food dishes and notes.

He may have been flattered, if there weren't love notes with the dishes.

But it stops tonight, no more secret admirer, no more secrets, he was going to find out who was responsible for what was happening.

And so he gave the team the day off, which really surprised them.

In that time, he was thinking of possible suspects and a plan, which really, taking an hour to make a plan wasn't really necessary.

After all, all he was going to do was stay awake until he saw who the culprit was.

Night came many hours later.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This was it; this was the night Chae Chan-soo's admirer was going to be caught.

He waited patiently in his room, it was 11.29pm now and there was no sign of any movement.

He waited another hour, until tiredness started to take effect on his concentration.

He was almost asleep, when he heard a door closing.

He stood up straight, and waited until the figure had got down the stairs before he opened his door and crept out of his room.

He decided to keep a good distance between him and the culprit until he heard the sound of chopping.

He hid behind a wall nearby, and took a peek into the kitchen.

When he looked, he could only see the back of the culprit, and his long 'golden' hair.

"Long Golden Hair!" Chae Chan-soo loudly whispered to himself, before swiftly stretching his head further to see if his guess was correct.

And it was!

The person responsible for those gifts was...

"Aphrodi!"

When his name was called, he snapped his eyes open and looked around in wonder.

"Huh, what am I doing here," Aphrodi asked.

"That's what I want to know, what's with all the dishes?" Chae Chan-soo asked, by now, he was just about a meter away from Aphrodi, who was blushing.

"What dishes?" he asked- more like whispered, looking down to avoid Chae Chan-soo's expression.

"The dishes you- wait what do you mean 'What dishes?' I've been getting Korean meals like Kimchi, Namul and Bibimbap from someone," Chae Chan-soo explained.

"It could have just been a gift of friendship," Aphrodi whispered in defence.

"And that explains the 'I love you' notes." Chae Chan-soo finished, with a raised eyebrow.

Aphrodi's eyes widened in shock, what was he meant to do.

His eyes started to water a little, but when he slowly looked up, he was stopped halfway when he felt a pair of lips on his own, causing his eyes to widen once more.

"You know, you could have just said, instead of cooking dishes and writing it on paper," Chae Chan-soo said when they separated.

Yet again, Aphrodi's eyes started to water and he hugged Chae Chan-soo.

Surprised by this gesture, he responded to the hug, and they stayed like that for about ten minutes, until Chae Chan-soo heard another noise.

Looking down, he saw that Aphrodi had fallen asleep in his arms and was very lightly snoring.

Chae Chan-soo smiled, he picked Aphrodi up bridal style and carried him all the way to his room, which was nearest to the stairs, and he was getting tired too.

After tucking Aphrodi into bed, he gave him a kiss on the forehead and went into bed, arms wrapped around Aphrodi's waist.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Aphrodi woke up, he found himself unable to get out of bed, because of a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, who's-," was all Aphrodi said before he realised who it was and remembered what had happened the previous night.

Smiling to himself, Aphrodi gave his lover a kiss on the cheek before going back into the world of dreams, as the rising sun shone a warm glow through the window.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_For those of you who are wondering 'How can someone cook without looking?' then I'm going to answer that._

_On those nights that Aphrodi cooked those meals for Chae Chan-soo, he was sleepwalking._

_He was having tough time thinking about how to confess to Chae Chan-soo, and that affected his sleep._

_Sleepwalking was the only way he could show his love without ruining their friendship, even if he did get caught._

_**The End...**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: That took longer than I thought; hope this story is good for those of you who like yaoi, and Chae Chan-soo X Aphrodi.**

**BTW, Kimchi, Namul and Bibimbap are real Korean foods; look at Wikipedia for more details.**

**Until then, R&R please...**


End file.
